


Deserving of Worship

by CGotAnAccount



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Shiro Week 2019, BottomShiro2019, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Hair Pulling, Kitchen Sex, Knotting, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, SHEITH - Freeform, author has died having to type these tags, mild cum eating?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-09 22:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CGotAnAccount/pseuds/CGotAnAccount
Summary: The lips trailing up the inside of Shiro's thigh are becoming more distracting by the second.





	1. Prompt 1 Kitchen/Creampie

**Author's Note:**

> This is day 1, for the kitchen prompt but also covers creampie I guess!

The lips trailing up the inside of Shiro's thigh are becoming more distracting by the second. He can feel the light drag of the tip of Keith's tongue drawing aimless little circles before punctuating each one with a nip. Silky hair brushes the inside of his other thigh, just shy of where he can feel a thumb rubbing circles.

“Keith.” His tone is a warning and he doesn't bother to stop stirring the batter in front of him. “I'm a little busy.”

“Mmm, are you?”

He can feel the smirk press into the crease of his thigh, pushing the leg of his boxers up to expose the tender skin.

“Yes.” It's hard to keep his usual inner mantra going when he has so little patience left in the face of this particular torture. “I'm making Hunk's cupcakes. You know this.”

Keith hums thoughtfully and he can feel it vibrating against him before his talented tongue starts to trace the line of skin.

“You're gonna burn them anyway.”

Shiro nearly turns at that, ready to brandish his spatula menacingly, but a nip to his ass sends his knee jerking forward to crack into the cupboard.

“Keith!”

His husband hums again, mouth currently occupied sucking a mark over the bite. Shiro huffs and reaches blindly behind him to grab a handful of hair. The limpet attached to his ass breaks off in a gasp and a groan, and Shiro twists around enough to make eye contact.

The brat doesn't even look the least bit sorry.

“I'm busy.”

Keith licks his lips and strains against the hold Shiro has on his hair, eyes fluttering shut at the pull before he gives up and cracks a grin.

“Hi busy, I'm horny.”

Shiro can't help but sputter a laugh as he lets go, leaving Keith free to dive back toward his prize and grope with both hands.

“I thought terrible jokes were my domain.” His voice is nearly steady as he tries to ignore the face buried between his thighs, sucking through the fabric of his boxers. “Unless you're trying to become my Daddy.”

Keith pulls back from heaven and dips his fingers into the waistband, tugging them down to Shiro's knees to trap his legs together. “Mmm, if you want to try for kids I'm happy to cum inside...” He takes a long, lecherous lick up the inside of his thigh again, ending with a kiss to Shiro's balls just to watch his legs tremble.

Shiro drops his weight to his elbows, weakly stirring the lumpy cake batter as Keith's mouth teases him from below.

“I thought you wanted to be on time for once.” His voice is embarrassingly breathy, and his cock throbs painfully where it's pressed against the cupboard. “This doesn't seem like getting ready.”

Keith sucks one testicle into his mouth and works it gently, laving the surface with his tongue as he runs his hands up and down the backs of Shiro's thighs. Shiro can still feel his breath ghosting over the slicked skin when he let's go with a soft pop.

“We have plenty of time, you leave them in too long anyway.”

Shiro would be offended at the snark if that sharp tongue didn't immediately delve straight between his cheeks. He jerks forward with a yelp, knocking his knees into the cupboard again before letting out a shaky moan and pressing back into the touch. The tip of his cock is weeping, leaving a smear across the wood and rolling down in beads. One long-fingered hand sneaks between his legs and gives him a slow pump, gathering it all up before pulling back and spreading Shiro's ass so far apart he can feel a breeze on his hole.

He drops the spatula with a groan and pushes the bowl away, the batter is going to stay lumpy at this rate.

Keith's buries his victorious smile into Shiro's ass and takes his time flattening his tongue against the puckered rim. Shiro presses back into the touch with a whine and is rewarded with another slow lick, wetter this time. He can feel lips mouthing at him, a filthy parody of a kiss as Keith's tongue dips inside and teases in little flicking pulses.

“Baby, please.” He drops his head onto his forearms and tries to widen his stance but he's still tangled up in his boxers. The vibrations from Keith's chuckle shoot straight to his drooling cock and all he can do is try to rock backward onto Keith's face. His doting husband is happy to oblige as he shifts his hands, keeping Shiro's cheeks spread with his thumbs while gripping his hips and pulling him back onto his face.

If Keith suffocates here, he'll die a man in paradise.

Shiro is mewling now, arousal churning in his gut as he's fucked shallowly on Keith's tongue – but it's not enough. “Please, I need-” He's cut off by a hand closing around him again, coating fingers in his slick mess with a tug, and he just needs a bit more...

Keith smirks and pulls the hand away, shushing Shiro's sharp whine as he pushes in one slicked up finger.

“Easy, Sweetheart. I've got you.”

He eases the finger in and out slowly, testing Shiro's limits as he fishes a little bottle from his own pocket. Shiro throws his head back with a moan at the telltale click of the cap, and Keith can't help but snicker as he crooks his finger into Shiro's prostate to coax the noise out again.

“I guess Pavlov was right, eh?”

Shiro's far too gone to appreciate his joke.

He pulls his fingers back to coat them up before pressing in with two, his free hand ignoring his own aching length in favor of pulling his husband wide open. Shiro has such a pretty little asshole, so receptive to everything Keith brings and eager for more. He watches as it swallows his knuckles, clenching around his fingers as he scissors them inside.

“Look at you.” His voice is practically a growl as he bites another possessive mark into Shiro's cheek. “So greedy for everything, so hungry for it.” Shiro whines, head nodding where it's pressed into his arms as he rocks his hips to take more. The motion drags his cock along the door of the cupboard and it bobs down and free, dripping a long trail onto the tile.

“Tch.” Keith nips at the swollen skin wrapped around his fingers. “Look at you, making a mess in the kitchen, as usual.”

“Kei- Please.” Shiro's knees shake as he tries to widen his legs again, making his cock jerk into the wood, and he hisses at the graze. His wrecked voice sends fire through Keith's veins and he pushes in another finger, reveling at the feeling of slick muscle rippling around him. His own need is borderline painful from being ignored so long, and it makes his movements impatient as he fucks three fingers in and out of that tight hole.

“You're getting so loose for me now, Sweetheart.” He drags his tongue around Shiro's rim and pushes it in alongside his fingers. Shiro sobs into his arms and shoves his hips back, chasing the stretch.

“God – please, more. I need-”

“Shhh.” Keith pulls his fingers out with a sucking noise and wipes them on his jeans, peeling apart his belt as he stands and presses a kiss to Shiro's shuddering back. “I know what you need.”

Shiro shivers at the sound of the zipper and Keith can't help but smirk as he reaches up to caress Shiro's cheek where it's pressed into his arms. Shiro turns to nuzzle his face into the touch, mouthing at Keith's fingertips and sucking where he can reach.

“Look at you...” Keith murmurs as he pulls his jeans and underwear down enough to free his cock. He can't help but groan in relief as it springs free, leaving an impressive wet spot behind. He gives himself a cursory pump and lines up at Shiro's waiting entrance, pushing just enough to feel the breach around the very tip before stilling. “What do you say?”

Shiro babbles around his fingertips, mouthing nonsense and half syllables. Keith pulls his fingers from his mouth and grips his bangs, tugging his head back.

“Use your words, Sweetheart.”

“Please!” Shiro keens, throat bared and back arched as he tries to spear himself open without leverage, knees still tied up in his boxers. “Please, please, Baby, I need it, God please just- _ah!_ ” He chokes off as Keith tugs harder and pushes in a quarter inch more, the head of his cock now squeezed mercilessly as Shiro's rim spasms around him, trying to pull him in completely.

“I'm not your baby, Takashi.” He growls and pulses his hips, dragging Shiro's body with him so he gets no relief. “Who's going to fuck you, Sweetheart?”

“Please, I can't-” Shiro hiccups, hands scrabbling on the counter as he tries to push back again, but the hand in his bangs tightens to stop the motion. His whole body spasms, choking on his breath as he wails. “ _Daddy!”_

Keith's grin is vicious as he pushes inside in one slide, hauling Shiro's hips back flush to his own. “That's my boy.” He gives Shiro a second to adjust and reaches around to squeeze the base of his cock where it's slick with cum. His palm is immediately coated and he pulls up to the tip as he drags his own hips backward. “You're so tight around me, aren't you?”

Shiro tries to nod against the hold on his hair, but Keith pulls him back farther, stilling his hips.

“Words, Sweetheart.”

Shiro breaks instantly.

“It's so tight Daddy, so full, I-”

He cuts off with a shout as Keith slams in again, setting a hard pace as he fills him to the hilt on every thrust. The drag around him is maddening and Keith knows this isn't going to go down in the record books for duration. He can feel Shiro's muscles fluttering around him as he nails his prostate dead on. Little whimpers and choked off words spill from his drooling mouth as he takes everything Keith can give him.

“You're so good for me, Sweetheart.” Keith groans, pumping Shiro in time with his thrusts. “You're so pretty like this, flushed a perfect pink with your cute little asshole stretched around my cock.” He feels Shiro start to tighten around him and throb in his hand. “You like me talking about your pretty little hole?” Shiro nods frantically into his arm, eyes squeezed shut and mouth gaping. “I'm could lick the cum right back out of you, clean you up until you're begging for Daddy for round two, you want that?”

Shiro nods and arches fully off the counter in pleasure as Keith nails his prostate hard. His knees buckle and Keith catches him with an arm around the chest but the weight slams him as deep as he can get. Shiro's body clamps down with a sobbing keen as he spatters his own chest and the counter in ropes of cum. Keith staggers forward to cage Shiro in against the wood, biting into the meat of his shoulder as he nearly whites out and groans through his own release.

When the spots in his vision clear he can feel the heaving of his own chest and the broad back beneath him... and something trickling down his balls. He pulls out gently with a grimace, smoothing a hand down Shiro's back as he lets out a whimper.

“Okay, Sweetheart?”

Shiro nods but doesn't pick his head up from where he's still slumped, legs shaking. Keith trails a thumb over his puffy hole and pulls it gently to the side, possessive smile creeping across his face as he watches his release trickle out and down the back of Shiro's thigh toward his knee. He leans down to press a kiss to Shiro's cheek before licking the trail up from knee to thoroughly used hole, pressing another kiss right on it. Shiro lets out another whimper and shifts, sending more pouring down his leg.

“Easy, there.” Keith pats Shiro's flank twice and pushes off to grab a cloth, soaking it in warm water to wipe up the rest of their mess. He balls it up and tosses it into the laundry when he's done, admiring the view as Shiro shifts over the counter with another groan.

“Can you stand? We should get ready.”

His husband cracks open one disgruntled eye. “Don't be so smug, I can walk.” He pushes off the counter, wobbling as he tugs up his boxers with a grimace. It deepens when his foot touches the sticky puddle he left on the floor.

“We're going to be late.”

Keith leans back against the sink, nodding at him with a fond smile.

“And you're gonna have to redo that batch, unless you want them to have your special sauce in there.”

Shiro cocks his head and turns back to the bowl that had just barely been in his line of fire, as evidenced by the cum sliding down the spatula. His shoulders slump as he looks to Keith with a sigh.

“I guess that batter was lumpy anyway.”

Keith tugs him in by the waist with a laugh, murmuring against his lips. “Don't worry, Hunk will still love you if you buy his birthday cupcakes.” He presses a quick peck and pulls back with a mischievous look. “In fact, he'd probably appreciate the lack of food poisoning tomorrow.”

“Hey!” Shiro reaches to swat at him, but his husband has already darted down the hallway laughing. He surveys the damage in the kitchen with a smile tugging at his lips and shrugs before following the sounds of the shower.

“There's always next year...”

 


	2. Knotting Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro's scent is a punch to the gut as Keith unlocks the door to their apartment and steps inside. He can't help the automatic deep inhale before he comes to his senses, slapping a hand over his face and locking his jaw shut. It doesn't help the way he's already begun to salivate.

Shiro's scent is a punch to the gut as Keith unlocks the door to their apartment and steps inside. He can't help the automatic deep inhale before he comes to his senses, slapping a hand over his face and locking his jaw shut. It doesn't help the way he's already begun to salivate.

It's like this every time. Shiro warns him when he leaves in the morning that he's feeling a little feverish, Keith comes home later to the sweet perfume leaking from his best friend's various orifices. It doesn't help that their walls are so paper thin in the cheap apartment that he can practically hear Shiro's moans in stereo as they echo around the room – if he really strains to hear, he's pretty sure that he can hear the rustling and wet schlicking sounds punctuating every gasp through the door.

Not that he's trying to listen.

For more than three years they've done this, pretending that Keith doesn't immediately turn territorial the whole time, and tacitly ignoring it when Shiro's heat breaks. It's not like he can help it – he's been half in love with Shiro for so long that he bristles at the thought of someone else even smelling him from an open window. Leaving him here helpless isn't an acceptable option, even if it means living in blue-balled torture along side him. He's gone so far as to leave scent marked clothing outside Shiro's door – always snatched up when he walks by later – and he makes sure to cover the apartment in the most aggressive musk he can manage when he leaves, just to keep the curious passersby away.

But it's not enough. He aches to push inside Shiro's room and roll in slick-soaked sheets like a dog, to suffocate himself between Shiro's thighs just to ease his whimpers. He wants to coat every inch of that room in his own scent, so that every breath Shiro takes – every gasping moan – he's taking comfort in his mate, safe, loved, and absolutely claimed.

Except that they're not mates. They're roommates. Best Friends.

Definitely not the teeth-in-neck, knotted and bred kind of friends he wishes they were.

God, Shiro would look good full of a litter... full of _his_ litter.

He has to suppress a full body shudder as he drops his bag on the floor and trails into the kitchen. He knows by now that Shiro is awful at taking care of himself and would dehydrate into a sticky husk if Keith didn't leave care packages with snacks and water outside his door, and that's the only thing that keeps him from drowning himself in the shower to get a little relief from the sweet smell. The cool air from the fridge is a welcome alternative and he stands there long enough that Shiro would have yelled at him by now if he wasn't too busy making those soft little noises floating down the hallway.

His jaw is going to ache later from how hard his teeth are clenched, but he dutifully grabs a box of gummies and a water pouch.

One last deep inhale inside the safety of the fridge, and he turns down the hall with his offering. He just needs to drop it off, and lock himself in his room to beat off until he dies... quietly. If Shiro ever found out that Keith spends most of his heat with a stolen t-shirt in his mouth and a raw dick they probably wouldn't be living together much longer... but it's not like he can help it. They can get through just fine so long as Keith remembers to buy lots of lotion and tissues beforehand... and shoves car fresheners in his pillow so he can scrape out some sleep.

The door looms in front of him as he staggers to a stop. Shiro's whimpers leak out from under it, unaccompanied by the usual rustling of fabric that gives Keith both the best and worst mental images of his life. It's enough to spark a flare of concern in his gut alongside the churning arousal that he's pointedly ignoring. He places the box gently on the floor and nudges it into the door enough to make a soft thud before turning to take care of business alone.

“Keith...”

He freezes, certain he's lost so much blood southward that he's experiencing auditory hallucinations. The clock ticks in the living room, suddenly sounding like a gong in the tiny apartment. His pulse pounds in his ears, in time with the throbbing down below.... but there's nothing else to hear. He's definitely gone crazy this time. Turning away again, he blows out a breath and shoves his door open, ready to cry into his pillow if he doesn't take care of his problem soon.

“Keith... please.”

He definitely didn't image Shiro's pained groan that time. This is either a wet dream or a nightmare - he can't decide as he turns back around and trudges to his doom. There is only a second of hesitation before he knocks, head cocked to the door.

“Shiro, are you okay?”

He tries to keep his voice low and soothing, not the squeak that wants to force its way out, but he can't help the rumble in his tone as the scent washes over him. No response comes. Knocking again, he rests his hand on the doorknob and presses his ear to the wood.

“Shiro, do you need anything?”

A high pitched whine of his name has his head jerking back off the door and his wrist turning before he can think better of it. A hand slaps to his eyes reflexively but it doesn't help the way Shiro's scent sticks to his skin and coats the inside of his mouth. His throat works in quick swallows to keep the sudden burst of saliva from spilling over, but it still feels like he's going to drool everywhere when he opens his mouth.

“Shiro.” Keith chokes out as he staggers back against the door. “What do you... how can I... god-”

Shiro's panting rings loud in his ears alongside the sound of a body twisting in the sheets.

“Keith.” His voice is a broken whine. “Please... need-”

Shiro cuts off with a gasp that sounds so pained it drives Keith forward on instinct. He keeps his eyes squeezed shut and drops to his knees by the bedside, palms up and extended onto the sheets.

“Shiro.” He chokes the word out, incapable of further thought as Shiro shifts on the bed and another wave of his scent pours into the room. A hand closing on his wrist like a vice makes him startle as it drags him forward, half onto the bed. Wet lips close around his wrist and suck hard, pulling his own scent into the room and forcing a moan from his chest.

“Shiro, what are you-”

A tongue laving over the mark has him cutting off with a hiss as it licks a path up to the gland on the inside of his elbow. It feels like his entire body has been engulfed in flames as Shiro sighs in relief, dragging his tongue over the sensitive skin there. His lips press a kiss into the crook and Keith can feel the drag of his lips as he murmurs.

“Need you, Keith.”

Keith is going to die. His entire body is strung taut, and his eyes and forehead ache with the effort of keeping them squeezed shut. Every breath feels like it sears the inside of his lungs on the way down, replacing every clean cell with Shiro, Shiro, Shiro...

“I'm right here.” He chokes, bringing one hand to rest against Shiro's own wrist as he squeezes gently. “What do you need?”

Shiro keens at the pressure on the gland there and exhales hot onto Keith's skin. “Fuck me, knot me, please Keith, I-” He cuts off with a shaky moan and Keith can't help his eyes flying open in surprise.

Shiro's chest is flushed bright red and his head is thrown back into the sheets. The arch of his spine is a mouthwatering curve held aloft by his heels and shoulders. The wide splay of his knees gives Keith an accidental view to his bobbing cock, flushed nearly violet and slicked in a pearly coating. Just below, his thighs are quivering where they glisten with slick. Keith watches, mesmerized by the gush from his hole as it trails down and drips in a long strand into the puddle beneath him.

It feels like all the air has been sucked out of the room and Keith can't help the moaning growl that rips through his chest.

“Fuck, Shiro, look at you...”

Shiro keens in response and drops his hips down, splaying his knees impossibly further and rolling his cock into the air. Keith clamps his teeth shut so hard he's afraid his molars might crack. His shaking hands risk ripping holes in the sheets where he's fisted them for safe keeping.

“Shiro, I can't-” Keith breaks off at Shiro's whine, his mouth pools with saliva faster than he can swallow and he pants over the edge of the bed, dripping and unable to look away from Shiro's writhing form. “You're in heat, I can't... you don't want.”

“Nightstand!” Shiro gasps out, the hand still on Keith's wrist spasming as it tries to drag unyielding muscles down to where he needs them. “Let- _ah –_ ter”

Keith whips around to the nightstand, looking for whatever he can give Shiro without violating the boundaries of their friendship. A folded paper rests on top and he rips it off with his free hand – hopefully it will have a list of where Shiro's toys are or whatever else he needs.

 

_Hey Keith,_

_If you're reading this I finally managed to get you in here while I'm in heat, success! I REALLY want you to fuck me, right now, when I'm coherent writing this letter. So please get to that and then come back. If you want to. No pressure. I'll be waiting._

 

Keith stares at the paper in shock.

There's a good bit more to the letter, but there's also the pliant and needy body of his best friend and longtime love writhing in the sheets in front of him, begging for his knot. His best friend who had the sneaky foresight to set this up and coax him into the room, guess about his reservations, and prepare a counter argument. Shiro always has been one step ahead of him...

He sets the letter back up on the nightstand with shaking hands before smoothing one down the side of Shiro's sweaty face. The touch elicits a stuttering gasp from Shiro as his eyes fly open, settling on Keith's face with hazy adoration as he nuzzles into the palm. Keith thinks he might die as Shiro's tongue peeks out and drags another slow lick up his palm before taking a thumb into his mouth and sucking.

It snaps the last thread of his control and he rips his shirt over his head, struggling out of his pants with a snarl and kicking them off his foot as he grabs Shiro's hips hard.

“Mine.” The word escapes him in an involuntary growl as he yanks Shiro's hips up to his face and takes a long lick up that tantalizing hole. Ambrosia coats his face as he buries himself to the task, ignoring the shrill moans above him and the hands shredding his shoulder and fisting into his hair. Keith laps directly from the source, placing open mouthed kisses along the rim and delving his tongue inside to coax more to drip down for him. He's drowning in Shiro's scent, sticky fluid coating the inside of his nose and mouth, smeared along his cheeks, and through his hair – he resolves to never bathe again after this.

There is nothing that can compare to this moment, it would be completely fulfilling to die in bliss right now, buried with his tongue inside Takashi Shirogane. In fact, he would hope that his heart might explode right now just so he can die in the greatest moment of his life, except that his omega is babbling incoherently for a knot beneath him.

“God, Keith, more – please I need – Please just – _fuck -_ more!”

Tears streak down his face as Shiro reaches down with one hand, tucking it under his own knee and pulling back to expose himself further. The other hand releases Keith's hair, trails to his own hole and _spreads._ Keith nearly cums right there, splattered onto Shiro's muscled abs just from the sight of him wet, open, and begging. He licks at the fingers before dipping his own inside next to them and pumping, testing the stretch of Shiro's walls. The muscles flutter back against his fingers and slick gushes out of him, coating his hand as Shiro's hot insides flex beautifully against the pressure. He crooks his fingers farther in and up, searching until he finds the spot that has Shiro's entire body seizing up as his toes curl into the sheet. Keith grins wickedly and does it again, relentless as he swoops down to swallow Shiro's cock. It doesn't take much more than his tongue licking at the base before he feels solid thighs crushing his ribs and hot release spurt down the back of his throat.

He swallows as much as he can, letting the rest mix with the slick smeared over his chin as he draws back and surveys Shiro's twitching form in front of him. The red flush has made its all the way from cheeks to mid thigh now, a sheen of sweat coating the skin, and his thighs are smeared to his knees. Slick gushes out in twitching pulses as he rides out the breathy aftershocks of his orgasm, still panting and writhing in a sensitive heap.

“Hey, Sweetheart.” Keith's voice is rough and low as he runs a soothing hand along Shiro's ribs and flank. “You still good?”

Shiro's eyes flutter open and he whines at the sound, rolling his hips into the air again. The hand that he had been holding himself open with finds Keith's own and he twines their fingers together, baring his neck. Keith leans over to press a lingering kiss into the gland there, opening his mouth just enough to scrape his teeth, mouth watering at the promise of a claiming bite. Shiro stretches his neck even farther, leaning into the pressure with a trill.

“Soon.” He rumbles into Shiro's neck, smirking as he feels Shiro draw his legs around Keith's hips in an effort to pull him inside. “When you're You again.”

A disgruntled chuff ruffles his hair and Keith snickers into the skin there, sucking a mark onto the spot and giving it one last soft kiss before pulling back.

“But first...”

The head of his cock is throbbing with the need for release after going untouched for so long. He can't help but groan as he takes himself in hand, smearing Shiro's slick all along his length as he lines up. The nudge of the tip against his loosened hole has Shiro's head shooting up in interest, squirming as he tries to leverage himself back onto it. “Please, Keith...” Shiro slurs out, and Keith takes pity on him, hitching a forearm under either thigh and dragging Shiro's hips into his lap. The move pulls a whimper from Shiro's throat as he lets his head tip back against the sheets, twitching when Keith's cock slides between his wet cheeks.

“I've got you, love.” Keith murmurs into Shiro's knee, pressing a kiss there before nudging his hips inside. Heels dig into his back as the head breaches, pushing past the barely there resistance left over. Shiro's face is a vision, lips parted in bliss, drooling as a wordless cry bubbles out of his chest. Keith bites the inside of his cheek until he tastes blood, flexing his thighs to stave off orgasm as he slides deeper into paradise. Shiro hiccups as hands grasp his waist and drag him, bowing his back further until Keith is fully seated in him and the bulge at the base of his cock burns against his ass. He's in heaven, filled and fucked in safe hands.

And Keith...

Keith is in hell. His veins are filled with molten gold, sparks zipping up his spine and limbs trembling as he sinks into the tight heat. He can feel Shiro rippling around him, trying to milk the knot out of him, to take and take until he's full of pups... _Keith's pups._ That thought alone forces an involuntary thrust that sends his mind spiraling into a haze of lust. His mate is spread beneath him, whining and whimpering, smelling like sex and lust and _his_. He thrusts again, with purpose this time, angling upward to drag along Shiro's prostate, and his mate arcs like a live wire. Heels dig into his spine more forcefully and Keith snarls as his grip tightens on muscular hips. His mind is overwhelmed with the urge to rut, to fuck, to stuff Shiro full.

So he does.

Shiro goes pliant in his grip as Keith slams his hips in over and over, reduced to punched out breaths and nonsensical keening as he's fucked into oblivion. The ceaseless thrusting against his prostate has him spurting over his chest untouched, muscles clamping down hard on Keith. It doesn't slow down his alpha in the slightest. A hand drags through the mess on Shiro's chest before reaching down and tugging on his cock again, turning the whimpers into screams.

“Are you gonna cum for me again, sweetheart?” Keith leans forward, bending him in half to lick up the cum on Shiro's chest, never stopping his assault on Shiro's cock or prostate for a second. “Are you gonna run yourself dry on your alpha's knot like a good boy?”

Shiro's body jerks frantically at the words, tears spilling down his face as he thrashes his head. His hands scrabble at Keith's back as he bares his neck again with a plaintive cry.

“Please, please!”

Keith snarls at the sight and lunges forward, slamming his swelling knot inside Shiro's hole as his teeth find the crook of his neck. Every cell in his body screams to bite, to _claim_ and make sure the world knows Shiro is his, but he can't... yet. He bites hard enough to bruise, enough to force pressure on the gland and Shiro locks around his knot, spilling hot between them. It's enough to send Keith spiraling over the edge, rutting his knot deeper as he pumps Shiro full of his cum, marking him from the inside. His heart feels like it's going to pound out of his chest as he slumps onto Shiro's trembling form, still pulsing inside of his rippling heat.

Minutes later, when he can think again, Keith pulls back to drop a kiss onto Shiro's sweaty forehead as he shivers away underneath him. He's obviously a little knot drunk and out of it judging by the soft trilling sounds and the blissed-out relaxation on his face. Keith's knot gives another weak pulse and they both shudder, prompting Keith to look down at Shiro's noticeably distended stomach. His cock gives a valiant attempt at stirring back to life at the sight, but they're both too strung out for another round.

Either way it's going into the spank bank for the rest of Keith's life.

Grunting, he slides an arm under Shiro's waist and rolls them, mindful not to tug on where they're tied together. Shiro goes pliantly and nuzzles into his neck with a sigh, pressing sleepy kisses into the skin there and scraping with his teeth.

Tears prick at Keith's eyes – a flood of emotion after the adrenaline has burned out of his system – and he reaches over to snag the letter off the nightstand. Shiro lets out a sleepy grunt before nestling back in and Keith opens the letter above his face, holding it with one hand while the other pets through Shiro's hair.

 

_Hi again! I really hope you're at this part after, otherwise I'm going to be very grumpy with you tomorrow. Just kidding – I know this might have come as a shock to you, but if I'm reading things right between us I don't think it will be unwelcome. I know I should have brought this up earlier, but with the heat so close I didn't want you to think it was just a one time thing. Shit, I didn't say that in the first part. I DON'T WANT THIS TO BE A ONE TIME THING. I'm kind of in love with you. Okay, not kind of, like really in love with you. I really want you to be mine and then I can be yours and we can be mates and I've only been thinking about it for years and... God I really hope this isn't coming as a shock and you helped out of obligation or anything. Oh man, if you did please just destroy this letter and we can pretend it never happened and I swear I won't make things weird between us or anything. Oh no. I didn't plan this out very well. Well, it's getting awfully warm in here, and you're going to be home soon, so uh... I love you. Yeah._

 

Tears streak down his face as the paper trembles in his hand above him. It's hard to imagine his best friend, the calm and collected Golden Boy writing that rambling nonsense, but if it's even half true Keith will take it. He sets it back down on the nightstand and brings his shaking hand to settle on the small of Shiro's back, stroking the skin there with his thumb. His other hand tightens in Shiro's hair and he inhales deeply, catching their mingling scents and the pure contentment radiating off of the purring man on top of him. He presses a kiss into the crown of hair with a shaky exhale.

“I love you too, Takashi.”

 


End file.
